


Dare

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how he expected their first kiss to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sira.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sira.livejournal.com/)**sira** 's birthday! Her prompt was "chickens."
> 
> Mirrors: [DW](http://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/11182.html), [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6886170/1/Dare).

The bottle comes to a stop.

"Oh, no fair," Misty complains. Leaf just grins. Red looks at Green and raises an eyebrow; the other man quickly looks away.

"Go on," Sabrina urges, her eyes gleaming.

Green wants to refuse, but he's afraid of whatever penalty game the others will think up. He licks his lips and sneaks another glance at Red, who seems to be waiting.

That asshole.

"You chicken?" Leaf adds. She _knows_ , too, that bitch—she's just adding fuel to the fire.

At last, Green shrugs with careful nonchalance. "Guess I've got to do it," he says, giving Leaf a pointedly casual grin as he kneels before Red. His best friend is sitting Indian-style and leaning back on his hands. "You, um, want to come a little closer?" he says quietly.

" _You're_ the one who has to kiss _me._ "

Green glares; Red smirks. The gym leader takes a deep breath and moves in. He hasn't been this close to Red since the last time he came down from Mt. Silver and fell asleep on his couch. Green had draped the blanket over his body and hovered for a few extra moments, breathing in the scent that had stained his skin after years of traveling and harsh terrain. He can smell it now, and he closes his eyes, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Sorry about this," he mumbles, inches away from Red's lips.

"I'm not," the other man whispers back, and closes the distance on his own. Misty gasps; Leaf crows with laughter. Green flinches, but the champion's hands tangle in his hair and pull him closer. His world narrows to Red's lips slanting firmly against his, Red's fingers trailing down the back of his neck, Red's tongue sliding into his mouth—a small whimper is dragged from his throat. When the gym leader recovers enough to kiss him back, he feels the other man's fingers twitch against his skin.

The champion finally pulls away, leaving Green flushed and gasping for air. The rest of the room has been stunned into silence. Even Leaf is blushing.

Red stands up, gives his best friend a significant look, and leaves.

Everyone stares at Green. The gym leader swipes at his mouth with his sleeve, glares at all of them, and stumbles to his feet. "You didn't see anything," he growls, blushing hard enough to color the tips of his ears.

"Congratulations!" Leaf yells as he flees the room.

Green pauses just long enough to flip her off.


End file.
